


Turning Your Back to the Enemy

by Jayslab



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bestiality, Breeding, F/M, all the way through, horse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayslab/pseuds/Jayslab
Summary: After being beaten by the Nuckelavee, Nora must now face what it intends to do with her.





	Turning Your Back to the Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a second chapter i had inspiration to write following Sinfully_red_smut's short story "Turning Your Back to the Enemy".  
> Please go read that first (it's only 600 words long) https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384572  
> It was only supposed to be a short thing but i got a tad carried away. Constructive criticism is always welcome.

The Nuckelavee thrust deep into Nora’s abused rectum. The flared tip of its cock poked six inches out of her mouth. Then using nothing but its tensed cock, it lifted her off the floor. Her arms and legs dangled down under the large beast, but thankfully with the creatures elastic nature, its own legs were much longer than before, preventing her limbs from scraping along the ground. The end of its cock swelled and flared far wider than before, locking her in place; still leaking black tar like slime down her chin and dripping onto the ground.

It walked slowly towards one of the shattered buildings. Using its whip like arms, it reached inside the wooden shell and grabbed hold of the unconscious girl lying there. Ruby was flung up in the air, held upside down by the ankle; her dress fell inside out exposing her tight black and red panties. The ancient Grimm pulled her towards itself, suspending her just in front of its horse like head. The horse ground its muzzle right up against the soft fabric, breathing deeply; the moistness of its breath making the fabric wet and sticking it to the young girl’s crotch. With a satisfied grunt and stomp of its front hoof, it lifted her over the horse’s head and placed her unconscious body across its back, just in front of the rider-like growth. The creature started to move off, a slow walk at first but building up into a trot, then into a near full sprint; somehow never seeming to tire.

Ruby was bounced around against the hard spine of the creature, with no saddle or padding to protect her delicate breasts from the unending impacts each time the creature’s feet met the floor. But this was nothing compared to the ride Nora was suffering. Her arms hung limply beneath her as each step caused her to slide up and down the thick rod; she wished she could just fall off, but the wide flare protruding from her mouth prevented that. Each bounce caused more of the sticky black tar pouring from its urethra to flick about, coating and staining her pretty face and vibrant ginger hair.

After what felt like several miles, Nora was now reliably hanging onto consciousness. She had gotten used to the rhythmic timing of sliding up and down the creature’s thick meat pole. But then at the base of her throat she could feel something. This unknown mass was starting to block the precious air she relied on, from sneaking its way down past the Nuckelavee’s cock. The mass felt soft and silky, yet course all at the same time, and it had started working its way up her throat. After several more minutes of sliding up and down, the mass had finally made it to her mouth. Nora strained her eyes to look down and there, hanging out the corner of her mouth, was a bit of white fabric, sporting a small pink lightning bolt. The beast had taken no time preparing Nora for what was about to happen and had reamed her immediately, forcing its way inside her. The cloth covering her asshole had held firm, but the fabric hugging around her hips however had failed to hold together and got torn to tatters under the strain; allowing the Nuckelavee to pack her shredded panties into her asshole, getting lost inside her, until the constant sliding of the cock worked them all the way through her body. She reached up to grab them, hoping to hold onto the last piece of her shredded dignity. But they were pushed loose by the piston rattling through her insides and fell to the floor, lost forever.

 

The sun had started to set when the Nuckelavee finally began to lose pace; from a canter, to a trot, and finally, to a slow walk. Over the course of the journey its cock had started to go softer, but still never quite losing its rigidity or swollen head, to release Nora from her prison. In front of them stood a large cave entrance.

Nora couldn't see much from her lower point of view, but the inside of the cave was illuminated by small red crystals lining the walls. A smell was leaking out of the cave, one that terrified her mind but yet made her vagina moisten; the first time her body had shown any good reaction to the treatment it was being shown. As they made their way further and further into the murky abyss, she could hear, strange noises emanating from within. Half sounded feral and bestial, but there were also soft and inviting echoes accompanying them.

The cave tunnel opened out into a large cavern, with a wide diameter and a high ceiling. Black slime, similar to that currently dripping from the Nuckelavee, ran down the walls in streams, collecting into a small pool in the center of the circular room. Larger crystals hung around the ceiling of the main chamber, bathing the cave in a soft red light. Now she could see the source of the strange noises.

There were several women here, most likely kidnapped from the local villages when they were raided and massacred by the Grimm. One woman had her face in the dirt and was being raped from behind by a Boarbatusk; its thrusts were inhumanly fast, never really withdrawing more than a couple inches. Another woman was held aloft, suspended a couple feet off the floor with her back toward the ground; with two large hands grasping her hips, a Beowulf smashed its huge knot repeatedly into her vulva, trying it's hardest to split open the tiny passage; while another forced horrendous gagging noises out of her mouth with its own canine cock.

Several other girls were scattered around the cave: two bustier women folded with their legs pinned behind their ears, being mating pressed into the ground by a couple of large Ursa; with the strength of each successive pounding, Nora wondered if the girls’ hips would shatter under the strain. One much younger girl was being used as a living cock sleeve by a gorilla looking Beringle; she must have been abducted along with the adult females of her village, the Grimm not knowing or not caring that she wasn't yet fertile. And off to one side of the cave were two or three older ladies, each with large round bellies and black sludge pouring out of their gaping cunts; probably surviving this whole breeding ordeal because they had previously had children of their own. They were trying to console one girl who was sat backward with her legs spread wide apart. Through her crying and a pained expression across her face, she forced a huge black ovoid shaped object out of her vagina; it hit the floor with a dull thud and rolled down the slight curve of the floor, right into the black pool in the center. A couple seconds later the pool started bubbling and a small hand reached out of it, grasping onto the rim of the puddle. A tiny Grimm Beowulf pulled itself free and shook itself off, before walking toward the entrance of the cave, presumably to find the rest of its pack.

Grimm grow bigger and stronger the older they are. Some Alpha grim were now so old and powerful, that finding a mate to host their offspring, let alone survive the mating process, was neigh impossible. But this Nuckelavee had found a work around; a way to sate it's primal craving to stuff it's cock as deep within its mate as possible and deposit it's seed there; and for its receptacle to somehow survive the whole body-breaking ordeal. 

It picked the still unconscious Ruby up from the horse's neck and placed her down on the floor, in the same facedown ass up position Nora had found herself in hours before. Her combat dress falling forward, revealing her nice round buttocks, covered in her thin panties. In excitement its cock immediately re-hardened, fat veins bulging from the surface and throbbing along its length; every excited tense and flex of the thick rod shaking Nora around. 

With two steps back it lined its cock up with the young bottom poised in front of it. Nora still stuck on the huge rod realised it intended to rape Ruby, with her still attached! She reached out to grab handfuls of her friends ass, and keep her arms locked, preventing the unthinkable from happening; her fingers practically sinking into the amazingly soft assflesh of her younger teammate. The Nuckelavee pushed its hips forward inquisitively, but it seemed its cock warmer wasn't cooperating. Nora's arms were strong, and she managed to hold herself away from her teammate's unsullied behind. The Nuckelavee was getting frustrated and began to dig its hind legs into the ground and force it’s hips forward; but with Nora's arms acting as a buffer, all it did was scrape Ruby forward along the floor.

The Nuckelavee stretched its arms forward, grasping each of Ruby’s shoulders; its claws sinking into the hard rock, anchoring her in place. With something to leverage against, the huge Grimm could use its full strength. Nora’s arms started to falter, slowly bending until they had no strength left to give. With one hard thrust, the Nuckelavee punched Ruby’s ass with the flared end its engorged cock, sending a jolt rippling through her soft flesh; its tip was too wide to gain entry, but that wouldn’t stop it from trying to make the impossibly tight hole submit to his dicks might. 

Nora, feeling the inevitability of what was going to happen, decided to make this as painless as possible for her young friend. She reached forward with her weakened arms and pulled the small girl’s panties down, hoping to avoid having a repeat of what had happened to her. Then when the beast wound up for an almighty thrust forward, she yanked her body downwards, redirecting the creature’s huge cock away from her unlubricated asshole and toward her virgin pussy. Nora was thankful Ruby was unconscious because even though she had picked the lesser of two evils, it still would have been excruciatingly painful for her friend.

With the flare stretching her tiny vagina inhumanly wide, the creature pushed further forward; not stopping until it had all the excess horsemeat poking out of its cockwarmer’s face buried inside its new breeding mare. With the Nuckelavee forcing as much of its rod through her as possible, Nora’s nose was pushed right up against Ruby’s asshole. They had been travelling through abandoned territory for weeks and hadn’t had any time or place to stop for a shower. Meaning Nora was now stuck right up against Ruby’s pungent crotch and was inhaling weeks’ worth of feminine musk.

 

Ruby started to regain consciousness, at first all she could feel was numb, but then, slowly, she could start to feel a burning sensation warming through her crotch. Barely awake with her eyelids half-hung, she could see a faint red glow, illuminating an unfamiliar cave. Then she heard it, a bestial grunt came from behind her head and she was instantly reminded of where she had been. She was fighting the Nuckelavee, and her team, her responsibility, was losing. Trying to move her arms, she realised that she had an almighty weight pushing down on her shoulders, locking her in place. Then as more of her body came back to life, she could feel the horrendous burning in her crotch getting worse and worse, whatever the creature was doing, it hurt. Suddenly she felt something brush against her exposed asshole. She turned around tentatively to see what was being inflicted on her body. Shock and grief overtook her as she saw Nora, being slammed into her raised ass over and over again. 

Suddenly, at the end of an exceptionally deep penetration, the thrusting stopped. The Grimm’s cock swelled to an even greater girth than before, beginning to throb and pulse. She could feel a strange sludge filling her womb; it swarmed and writhed around inside her, until it coalesced into a giant hard lump. As more black tar was poured into her, the lump grew bigger and bigger, the pressure building until she felt like she was going to pop. Her stomach looked heavily pregnant, stretched to its absolute limits.

After several minutes of being locked in place, the Nuckelavee took a step back. With its long awaited breeding and subsequent release, its flare finally started to subside, and with a satisfying tug it pulled free of ruby’s gaping pussy; the wrecked vagina trying desperately to close, but being stretched so wide, it was unable to; leaking black slime into a puddle underneath her. Another two steps backwards and Nora slid off the cock and to the floor. Gasping for the first true gulps of air she had taken since the fateful encounter. Her asshole would be gaping for days; she felt a breeze blow through the cave, rattling into and through her, what now felt like, hollow insides. Pulling herself onto her knees, Nora crawled forward and pulled ruby close, holding the sobbing girl in her embrace.

With a flick of its horse-like head and a huge sigh, The Nuckelavee was overjoyed and satisfied that after so long, it had successfully impregnated a mate without damaging her beyond function; allowing its future to be succeeded by its offspring. It walked toward the cave entrance off to go find more hosts to try its new breeding method out on.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it go show Sinfully some love, his short flash stories feel like they have more character than some over 10 times the length.
> 
> As always if you ever want to illustrate/animate any of my works please email me (Jayslab@mail.com) as i would love to see it!!


End file.
